Georgia
While a brilliant engineer, Georgia's grip on the real world and a realistic evaluation of his own limits is much more tenuous, leading him to blithely charge into conversations and combat situations that he would better stay out of. Personality Peppy, excitable, and slightly off his rocker, Georgia never quite realizes quite what impact he leaves on the other Freelancers, but seems mostly okay with this, as long as there's an impact. He has a certain streak of vanity and arrogance about his own accomplishments, but is happy enough to cheer on others, as well, and gets curious about nearly everything but morality. His mother tried to raise him to be a good Southern gentleman, but for Georgia, questions of "should something be done" is often left far in the dust behind the question of "how." Relationships General Georgia tends to be outgoing, eager to volunteer information and explosives, even in situations where it would be way too much of both. He tends to be quick to try to make friends and ignores most off-putting traits, having never met a stranger, making him not particularly close to most of his fellow agents, but tolerated well enough. Arkansas Georgia's roommate has been a partner in crime, if only as an unwilling alibi, since their initial tour of the Mother of Invention. While Georgia doesn't quite understand Ark's methods of testing people, he understands the drive behind it and is generally open to Arkansas's plots, ideas, and suggestions, which mostly results in Georgia rechanneling his energy and curiosity in more useful ways, except when Georgia's enthusiasm gets the better of him. (And in Ark living in a veritable workshop.) Fortunately, Arkansas has shown plenty of patience with his roommate's antics, allowing them to collaborate on new equipment. California Georgia and Cal demonstrate a friendly rivalry, with California's teasing sometimes going right over Georgia's head. Georgia doesn't mind his sense of humour, and Cal usually doesn't mind his pyromaniac tendencies. They enjoy bonding over Grifball, the explosive sport Cal, North, and York introduced Georgia to. South Dakota South is the one female Freelancer that Georgia doesn't go out of his way to be chivalrous or deferential towards, treating her like one of the guys. It might just be that she's four inches taller than him and hits back hard with words, fists, and lockdown paint, it might just be that Georgia tends to always see her brother at the same time, and it might be the equivalent of a middle-school crush with the way he keeps coming back to set her off again. Maine While Maine remains aloof and somewhat ill at ease with Georgia’s excitability, the two often cover for each other in social situations, Georgia drawing Maine out and Maine holding Georgia back. Georgia and Arkansas first visited Maine in recovery after his fight with Penn, and while Georgia sticks his foot in his mouth, Maine is capable of shutting it for him. Carolina Georgia shows a great deal of respect for the "boss lady," well aware that she can take him down without a sweat but not taking it personally, even helping her off the training floor after she kicked his ass. While he mentally compares her and the Director to unstoppable forces of nature, he hasn't quite recognized their relation. Massachusetts Massa reminds Georgia quite a bit of his mother with the way she looks out for the rest of the agents and is often one of the last bastions of sanity that can get him to behave when others can't. At least as long as he's in her presence. York York, alongside Massa and Florida, was one of the first to take the second wave under his wing and make them feel welcome on the ship. Georgia was quick to join his group for Grifball nights, although he was unfamiliar with York's favourite sport before joining the Project. Florida Considering their shared love for explosives, down-home country sensibilities, and nigh-unbreakable optimism, it's perhaps of little wonder that Ark wondered if the two were related, even if about the only similar physical features that Georgia and Florida share are a relatively short stature and dark hair. While they don't necessarily socialize in the same circles, Florida has become a good combat mentor for Georgia, who he trusts to cover his back. Kentucky While Kent caught Georgia at a bad time in his life, the boombringer's spirits are high enough that nobody can stay mopey around Kent, especially not when there are explosives to design. Kent is the mastermind behind Team Nice Dynamite, and Georgia's eager to join in the antics. Utah While Georgia is convinced that living with the walking techbane is his own personal purgatory, he does come to think that the big lug is a pretty good kid. As long as Utah stays far, far away from his works in progress. Jersey While Georgia doesn't realize that both of her arms are Cassidy creations, he loves to geek out about the doctor behind Jersey's prosthetic, one of his inspirations as an engineer. As Jersey's used to wrangling wild, extroverted personalities, she can also help keep him on an even keel emotionally. Skills and Abilities Mechanics “Project Freelancer’s own mad scientist,” as Ark jokingly calls him, enjoys building for the sake of building and for the sake of what it might produce. (Especially in terms of kilojoules.) Georgia was invited to Project Freelancer based on his designs for robotic soldiers and has continued from there. Demolitions Georgia enjoys the destructive power of explosives, and while not as talented with them as Florida or Arkansas, is every bit as enthusiastic about their usage, leading Ark to wonder if Florida and Georgia were related. Themes The Wrong Word in the Right Place Georgia studies technology, biomechanics, demolitions, and fantasy football stats in his downtime, and assumes that those around him are as interested in the subjects as he is, so he‘s never been shy about speculating and sharing info. Even information that others do not want to know. Especially right in the middle of this situation. First Down Enthusiasm and a lack of reservations do not always equal the best aim or melee skills, let alone battlefield awareness, so Georgia tends to be one of the first taken down in simulation missions, from the battle royale to defending the base. He does better with backup from Ark or Florida instead of running out in front with the biggest ordinance he can get hold of as is his first instinct. Ramblin' Wreck from Georgia Tech Georgia often insinuates references to his past in his narrative, comparing fellow Freelancers to his mother, three brothers, or friends from college. While not very vocal with these sentiments, he does keep a lucky penny from his deceased grandfather in his tool kit and shows extra sympathy to those that remind him of the home he left on the farm. Category:Freelancer Category:Demolition Expert Category:Mechanic Category:Characters